Map
The entire map of Toontown. Click a neighborhood to go to the page. File:CurrentMap.png rect 203 226 382 326 Toontown Central rect 420 212 562 301 Donald's Dock rect 126 352 244 429 Daisy Gardens rect 193 124 375 220 Minnie's Melodyland rect 401 122 502 162 The Brrrgh rect 151 21 332 117 Donald's Dreamland rect 7 168 176 284 Goofy Speedway rect 270 338 434 435 Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres rect 13 309 95 435 Sellbot Headquarters rect 21 31 130 123 Cashbot Headquarters rect 457 26 563 112 Lawbot Headquarters rect 442 327 537 442 Bossbot Headquarters The map is one of the default pages in the Shticker Book. When starting out, each neighborhood is covered by clouds, indicating the toon has not entered that neighborhood. The map is used to teleport to other playgrounds. However, to teleport to other playgrounds, toons must complete a "Teleport access to (neighborhood)" Toontask first. Once completed, the toon earns the ability to teleport to the playground in that neighborhood. The map can also be used to teleport back to the playground the toon is in, either on the adjacent street or in their estate (in this case, the last playground they were in before entering their estate). The map is also used to teleport toons to their estate. Street maps can be opened by pressing Alt. This map shows the buildings, tunnels, Toon Headquarters, and cog percentage. If you need to visit a building on the street, your Toontask number will be on that building. Trivia *According to Jesse Schell, the map was one of the first ever concept sketches designed for Toontown as why some playgrounds look different. *An update allowed toons to hover over the clouds, which would reveal the neighborhood. *Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres, Goofy Speedway, and Cog headquarters are the only areas toons cannot directly teleport to using the map. *The streets on the map, except in Minnie's Melodyland, are not in the right places. *Toontown Central is the only neighborhood that has a trolley and buildings on the map. *On the map, there is a merry-go-round in the Minnie's Melodyland playground. *The image above is perfectly clear, but in game, the map is very blurry. *Before an update in 2010, toons were able to get Goofy Speedway teleportation access. **Toons who joined before 2010 still have teleportation access to Goofy Speedway. *On March 12, 2016, Jesse Schell Posted the original concept art map on his Twitter that was seen in the 2003 Toontown Online commercial clearing up some rumorshttps://twitter.com/jesseschell/status/708458818158661632: **It seems the HQs were placed in a different order. Cashbot HQ was near Daisy Gardens, Sellbot HQ was near The Brrrgh, Lawbot HQ was near the construction site and Bossbot HQ was near Donald's Dreamland. **Funny Farm was located near Donald's Dreamland and Minnie's Melodyland and was inspired by black and white cartoons. **Goofy Speedway was originally a playground called Goofy Stadium. It was planned to be based off a book in 1972 called Goofy the Sportsman. **A playground named Construction Zone was in place of Chip 'n' Dale's Acorn Acres. Gallery File:Old_Map.png|The old Toontown map.(The unreleased areas are hidden under clouds). mapcurrent.png|The map, as viewed from the Shticker Book. File:OldTTMap.jpg|The beta Toontown map drawn for the game. References Category:Toons Category:Shticker Book Category:Playgrounds Category:Neighborhoods